Taking On A Huge Risk
by charming writer
Summary: Melissa’s frustrated at the lack of normality in her & Castiel’s relationship. But then something happens that changes that & she & Cas have to find a way around it which they do with Gram’s Halliwell’s help.


**Taking On A Huge Risk **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note:**** This's set 4 weeks after "Giving In To All Desires" Melissa's frustrated at the lack of normality in her & Castiel's relationship. But then something happens that changes that & she & Cas have to find a way around it which they do with Gram's Halliwell's help. **

The Beach A Month Later

_Castiel & 7 ½ half months pregnant Melissa are holding hands as there walking on the sand here during the night. Castiel enjoying the moment just looks on ahead not saying much. Melissa talks, noticing this._

Melissa: Are you okay?

_Staring ahead still Castiel, answers in his deep voice. _

Castiel: I'm fine thank you.

Melissa: It's just you've not said much. 

Castiel: (Smiling) I'm just enjoying the moment.

Melissa: Oh right.

_Turning her head back they continue walking on in the moonlight. They hear a ringing sound which alerts them both. _

Castiel: I'd better go my bosses want me.

_Melissa acknowledges in frustration._

Melissa: (Frustrated) Yeah I suppose so. 

_Turning round they look at each other._

Castiel: I'll see you soon.

_He kisses her a few seconds on the lips then breaks apart. _

Melissa: Yeah I know.

_Castiel disappears soon afterwards. _

Melissa's Bedroom

_Melissa wakes up & plops her head back on the pillow in frustration. _

Attic

_Paige comes in seeing Melissa over by the "Book Of Shadows" writing something inside it._

Paige: Hey sweetie.

_Looking up Melissa talks to Paige. _

Melissa: Hey Aunt Paige.

Paige: Whatcha writing about?

_Walking over she sees what Mel's writing about. _

Paige: Angel's but we have a section on that in the back of the book.

Melissa: That's just about the stereotypical type of angel's who send messages from god & wear tutu's & have halo's on their heads & white wings on their backs & the others who come down from heaven & take people up there when there dying. This's about the warrior type of angel's like Cas who fight in god's army & have charges & protect heaven. Cas gave me information on this ages ago I just never got around to writing it in.

Paige: Oh right okay.

_She looks up at Melissa. _

Paige: You working later on?

Melissa: At the hospital yeah Dr. Robertson suddenly decided to take half a day of so I've had to pass my music clients onto Deanna.

Paige: They can't do that at short notice.

Melissa: Yeah well they had no-one else so.

Paige: So you should complain. That's not right especially in your condition. Alright I'm going downstairs to have breakfast so I'll see you in a bit.

Melissa: Yeah see you in a bit.

_Turning round Paige walks out the room as Melissa gets back to her angel info writing._

Exam Room Hours Later

_Castiel & Melissa are arguing in there. _

Castiel: I don't understand what the problem is.

Melissa: The problem is we only see each other in my dreams.

Castiel: Yeah so? What're you're saying we're not normal?

Melissa: No Cas I'm saying that normal couples go out in public & hold hands & kiss each other & people know about them. & secondly the two people are in their own bodies & not possessing someone.

Castiel: Yeah but if we do that my bosses will know about us & I'll loose my grace.

Melissa: & I keep forgetting you're actually inside a guy who's married & has a kid. & also I can't keep sneaking around & lie to my family.

Castiel: So what're saying you wanna split up with us?

Melissa: No of course not I'm having your kid aren't I.

_Putting her hand to her long light ginger hair she threads it through that. _

Melissa: God it's just frustrating that's all.

_Coming over to Melissa Castiel hugs her._

Castiel: Yeah I know but we just have to be patient & hope 1 day things will be different.

Melissa: Well I'm sorry Cas but I don't think I can wait that long.

_Turning round she walks out leaving Castiel contemplating her thoughts._

Hospital Hallway

_Thinking about what just, happened Melissa feeling queasy collapses onto the floor. A nurse seeing her over by the work station rushes over to her. _

Nurse: Dr. Hale?

_Bending down, she checks on her then calls out. _

Nurse: I need some help here.

_Another doctor coming outta an exam room goes over & lifts Melissa up. _

Melissa's Room

_Melissa hooked up to a hospital monitor opens her eyes up & sees her family & Chris in front of her. _

Piper: Hey sweetie you're awake.

_Looking at Piper Melissa talks._

Melissa: What happened?

Leo: You collapsed in the hallway & the doctors brought you in here.

Melissa: How long was I out?

Chris: About half hour. They did a sonogram to see if it was baby related.

Melissa: & have they?

Paige: Yeah there just going over the results now.

_An obstetrician doctor knocking on the door walks in. _

Dr Woodson: Hello everyone. Dr. Hale.

Melissa: Dr. Woodson.

Dr Woodson: Well I've gone over the test results &.

Piper: & what?

Dr Woodson: Well we can rule out high blood pressure which can lead to pre-eclampsia so that's good. & it's not stress related so.

Chris: How do you know that?

Dr Woodson: Because that would contribute to pre-eclampsia also & the babies not detached itself from the womb which would indicate that immediately if that'd happened or not.

Leo: So what is it then?

_Looking at Melissa then her, family Dr Woodson talks. _

Dr Woodson: Dr Hale you're pregnant.

Piper: Yeah we know that.

Dr Woodson: No I mean you're pregnant again.

_Hearing this Melissa appears shocked. _

Chris: Did you just say pregnant?

Dr Woodson: Yes. The sonogram showed two babies in total. The first, been the one she's already having & the other about a month old.

Chris: I'm sorry but how can she be pregnant again?

Dr Woodson: Well that's usually what happens when you have sex without protection Mr Perry or in this case not on the pill because you're already pregnant.

Paige: But Mel's not been with anyone for months. & the dad's not around so.

Dr Woodson: Well I'm not lying, miss Matthews as so's not the sonogram. I'll do you a picture if you want. Obviously knowing this now you'll need to take it easy so.

Melissa: Right gotcha.

Dr Woodson: Very well I shall leave you to it then.

_Turning round she walks out the room._

Lounge A Day Later

_The gang minus Melissa are talking in here. _

Chris: So how did it happen then if Mel's not been with anyone?

Paige: It's gotta be Cas. It's the only person I can think of.

Chris: Yeah but they haven't seen each other for months except the time you thought he stalked her.

Leo: & if they were bed hopping you'd hear it.

Piper: Which we haven't so.

Paige: She has moaned on a few occasions though.

Piper: Yeah well she's pregnant Paige & pregnant woman moan when they get backaches or are trying to find a correct sleeping position.

Chris: It can't be immaculate.

Leo: Normally I'd say yes but then Mary had Jesus so.

Piper: That's biblical Leo it doesn't count.

Paige: But Castiel is an angel Piper & they can do lots of things from what we've seen.

Piper: True yes but I can't see why she couldn't tell us about it.

Leo: Well she didn't know she was pregnant again Piper.

Piper: No not about that Leo about the fact she's seeing someone.

Paige: Well whatever it is the babies either goanna have a half brother or sister or a full blood one if it's with Cas.

San Francisco Beach 

_Standing nearby a cave Melissa waits for Castiel. He appears soon after in front of here._

Castiel: Melissa what did you call me here for my bosses are already getting suspicious.

_She steps forward towards him. _

Melissa: I know I'm sorry Cas but I had to talk to you its important.

Castiel: What is it?

Melissa: After our conversation at work I collapsed.

_Hearing this Castiel comes forward & touches her stomach in concern. _

Castiel: Are you okay? Is James?

Melissa: We're okay. I'm pregnant again Cas.

_Hearing this Castiel's shocked._

Castiel: (Shocked) You're pregnant?

Melissa: With another child. It's about a month old. It's not uncommon. When your pregnant your hormone's & sex drive go up making you more susceptible to that.

_Standing there he thinks about the first night he came to her in her dreams._

Castiel: So what're you goanna do?

Melissa: I don't know yet. I'm just used to be pregnant with one kid. The baby will be 4 months when James comes so I've until 20 weeks in to decide about that.

Castiel: Have you seen it or.

Melissa: I have a picture of it photocopied.

_She gives that to him. He fingers it lightly seeing the 2 distinct marks._

Melissa: I'd better go before my family realise where I've got to. I'll see you soon again if we can.

_Turning round she astral projects out leaving him there contemplating what he's just heard. Staring out at the sea he doesn't notice a swirl of white lights appear in behind revealing Penelope Halliwell. _

Grams: It's a nice day for it isn't Castiel.

_Hearing the person speak, he turns round seeing her transparent self. _

Castiel: Who're you? & how do you know my name?

Grams: I'm Penelope Halliwell Melissa's great Grandmother & I know you've been having a secret relationship with her.

_Hearing this he lowers his head a little. Walking towards him Grams speaks again. _

Grams: I'm here to help with you that.

_He looks at her quizitively. _

Castiel: How?

Grams: Follow me to the manor & I'll explain there.

_She disappears in a swirl of white lights. Castiel follows her behind. _

Attic

_Materializing in they find 3 demons ganging up on Mel who's, hiding behind the big round table lying in front of her. Demon 1 throws an energy ball at her which she channels back empathically & destroys. Demon 2 immediately throws an electric bolt at Melissa which grazes her shoulder causing her to duck in pain. Grabbing the athame beside her she comes up throwing it at the demons chest vanquishing him. Demon 3 throws an energy ball which Grams seeing deflects back with her telekinesis & destroys. Wondering who did this Melissa turns round seeing who that is. Getting up slowly she goes over to them. _

Melissa: Thanks Grams.

Grams: No worries.

_Coming up to her shoulder Castiel places his hand on it & says a pray as a white light comes out from his hand & heals it. _

Castiel: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Melissa: I will be thanks.

Grams: What did those demons want with you?

Melissa: Oh the usual. Demonic faction hates Lucifer. Don't want him rising again. Wanted to kill me been the "Last Seal".

Grams: But wouldn't killing you've done that?

Melissa: No my blood has to mix with the gate for it to open. So what're you 2 doing here then?

Grams: Well we were just stopping by so I could help you 2 out with your relationship problem but then this happened so.

Melissa: Relationship? I think you've got it wrong there Grams me & Cas aren't in anything.

Grams: I maybe dead sweetie but I'm not blind. I see things your parents don't.

Melissa: Sorry.

Grams: That's, okay besides they.

_She points up towards heaven._

Grams: Aren't looking in on us anyway so.

Melissa: Oh okay. So why do you wanna help us out then?

Grams: Because once in my life I had what you have.

_Melissa laughs at her._

Melissa: (Laughing) You were married 4 times Grams. You couldn't keep a husband.

Grams: That's because I didn't have a choice sweetie. My Allen god rest his soul was killed by a demon & all the, others were dud's.

_Castiel hearing this, talks. _

Castiel: 4 times?

_Looking at him Melissa nods her head. _

Melissa: Okay how can you help us out then?

Grams: By proposing a proposition to you.

Castiel: What proposition?

Grams: You get married. & if your bosses try to take you away from Mel then they won't be able to because a husband can't illegally be separated from his wife.

Melissa: (Laughing) What? That's the most absurd thing I've heard in my life.

Grams: Your parents did that didn't they?

Melissa: Yeah because the Elders let them be together.

Grams: But if they hadn't then they would've done this I'm sure.

Melissa: Encase you'd forgotten Grams Castiel's an angel & secondly possessing a man who's already married with a kid.

Grams: Yes but you wouldn't be marrying him would you?

Castiel: & Jimmy doesn't have his family anymore actually.

Melissa: What? Whaddya mean?

Castiel: He had to let them go after demons went after them.

Melissa: & how did they do that when you're possessing, him?

Castiel: Because I was sent back to heaven for a day when my bosses suspected I maybe feeling things so the demons went after Jimmy because they thought he had memories of me & heaven & what our plans were to stop Lilith finding the final seal.

Grams: So you won't have to worry about that now will you.

Melissa: & what if my family finds out? They know I'm pregnant again & already suspect me with someone.

Grams: Well like them up there once your married there's nothing they can do about it.

Melissa: & how can we get married with Cas not being a real man & everything?

Grams: Well I can perform a "Handfasting" which allows anyone magical to get married & is legally accepted. All you needs, a high priestess which you have as I did that for Prue & Andy & your parents & the only other things a date which we can do in a few days time when the solar eclipse comes.

Castiel: Solar Eclipse?

Melissa: Yeah. On a Solar Eclipse however long it lasts for Elders, Angels, God & Demons can't look up or down upon Earth making us naturally cloaked from them allowing us to get married uninterrupted.

_Turning round she look at Grams._

Melissa: But what if it goes wrong & someone finds out about it?

Grams: Well that's the risk you have to take when you're in love isn't it.

Bigerson's Restaurant Iowa Next Day

_Sam's getting a burger for Dean when he turns around seeing Castiel standing behind him. _

Sam: Hey Cas whaddya doing here?

_Receiving the burger from the waitress they both walk out the restaurant._

Castiel: I need to talk to.

Sam: Yeah what about?

Castiel: I'm not sure really. I don't know how to put it.

Sam: Well how about starting at the beginning & finishing at the end.

Castiel: Okay.

_Pausing a few seconds Cas speaks afterwards._

Castiel: I'm getting married Sam.

_Sam looking at him strangely laughs out aloud at that._

Sam: (Laughing) What? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

Castiel: I'm not lying.

Sam: (Laughing) Yeah sure your not.

_Castiel looks at him seriously which alerts Sam. _

Sam: (Shocked) Oh my god your not. Who?

Castiel: Melissa.

_Hearing, her name Sam's eye go wide in shock._

Sam: (Shocked) Mel. How?

Castiel: She's pregnant.

Sam: Yeah I know she's pregnant.

Castiel: No she's pregnant again.

Sam: (Shocked) What? How?

_Cas tells him about the 2__nd__ conception. _

Sam: (Shocked) Oh my god. & your bosses don't know?

Castiel: Not yet but they are suspicious which's why we're doing this.

Sam: I'm sorry but how can you get married when you're not even a real man? I mean you can't just walk into a church & do that.

Castiel: Melissa's great Grandmother can perform a "Handfasting" which's a wiccan ceremony that allows magical people to get married legally.

_Seeing Sam's face he continues speaking._

Castiel: You don't approve of this?

Sam: No I'm just stunned & shocked that's all. I didn't expect it. How're you goanna do it without them.

_He points upwards._

Sam: Finding out?

Castiel: On the Solar Eclipse in a few days time. Heaven can't look down on us & hell can't look up. But I don't know whether to do it or not.

Sam: Why whaddya mean?

Castiel: I'm worried it mayn't turn out right or that my bosses might find out.

Sam: Do you love her?

Castiel: What?

Sam: Do you love Melissa?

_Thinking about it a few seconds Cas answers. _

Castiel: Yes.

Sam: Then that answers your question doesn't it.

Lounge 2 Days Later

_Piper coming in see's Paige making 3D glasses for the Solar Eclipse. _

Piper: Hey what're they for?

Paige: For the Solar Eclipse. You goanna watch it?

Piper: Yeah of course.

Paige: They reckon San Francisco's points the best place to look.

Piper: Yeah I know. The paper's say it's goanna last an hour which's a record they reckon.

Paige: It is. The last one was only seven minutes long.

_She puts on one of the glasses which she's finished. Piper laughs at her._

Piper: (Laughing) You look really silly you know that.

Paige: Yeah but there way cool though aren't they. So is Mel goanna watch it then?

Piper: I don't know she might be working then I'm not sure.

Paige: She's been way secretive hasn't she?

Piper: Yep she has. If she has a boyfriend going on I certainly don't know about it.

Paige: Or she just had a one night stand.

Piper: That could be yes.

Melissa's Bedroom

_Mel & Castiel are in this Garden of Eden speaking. _

Castiel: Is everything set?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: (Nodding) Uh, huh. Grams said she'd do it later when the Eclipse comes. All I needs my best dress & a small bouquet.

Castiel: & your family don't suspect anything?

Melissa: (Smiling) Nope. One thing I'm good at is keeping secrets.

_Leaning forward they kiss. Hearing a ringing sound distantly they break apart. _

Melissa: That's my alarm system. I'd better get up.

Castiel: Okay I will see you soon.

Melissa: See you soon.

_Turning round she closes her eyes & disappears. Waking up she, smiles a little. _

San Francisco Point Few Hours Later

_Paige, Piper & Chris are there with other people all waiting to see the Eclipse. _

Chris: So Mel couldn't come then?

Piper: Nope unfortunately some people have to work Sunday's which's a shame because I'm sure she'd wanted to see this.

Paige: (Whispering) Yeah well maybe she had the opportunity to do that in the future.

Piper: Maybe.

_Seeing the sun starting to blacken everyone puts on their glasses there. _

Paige: Oh wow look at that.

Chris: Yeah. Wow.

Attic

_Castiel in his normal tax clothes & Melissa in her best Sunday dress's, holding a small bouquet kneeling down in front of an altar. Grams' standing in front of them's presiding over the ceremony. _

Grams: We're gathered here today to unite 2 souls as one. Do you Melissa Hale & Castiel join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond you share between each other?

Castiel: I do.

Melissa: I do.

Grams: Okay face each other then join hands.

_They do so. _

Grams: Good. Castiel you may recite your vows.

Castiel: Okay um Melissa when I first meet you I didn't think I'd feel this way but then you opened my heart up & showed me what love truly was. & now we're having 2 children because of it. I don't care if you grow old & die or that I mayn't know how to really love you but I do promise to honour & cherish you & our kids for as long as I live.

_Melissa's eyes water up a little hearing this._

Grams: Right then Mel.

Melissa: Castiel you weren't the first person I would've gone for & I didn't actually see myself getting married again after everything that happened with Cole but then people's minds change & although what we're doing's crazy & stupid if it's the only way we can be together then I'm willing to risk that as I couldn't imagine my life without you.

_Hearing, this Castiel smiles at her._

Grams: Okay then well here before me Castiel & Melissa have sworn their vows towards each other with these cords I bind them to those vows.

_Two ropes are loosely tied around their hands._

Castiel/Melissa: Heart to thee body to thee always & forever so mote it be

Grams: So mote it, be. You may now kiss the bride.

_Leaning forward they kiss each other passionately then rest their heads against one another. The camera holding in on them fades & goes to black._

The End. 


End file.
